


Dementia

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Depression, Euthanasia, Existential Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Because all of life is cognitive confusion.





	Dementia

witness

the oblivion of the machine to its own demise;

stalling, spitting up, perserverating -  

stutter

to a start, and forget to stop

tell me what would she ask for, you acolytes of the House of God?

don't you find it hard to watch?

 

strip the human of 

all its parts according to the rate at which they decay;

this nightmare of palliative care -

where do we begin? start

now: prevention is better than cure 

harvest my viscera when you still might be some use

 

before I suffer, before I die

 

anytime now would be too late; because I am -

nature started before

you

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
